


Waiting For Color

by laraF



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), I need a hug, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Playlist, Stiles Needs a Hug, dammit, rock - Freeform, seriously, so much rock, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraF/pseuds/laraF
Summary: Okay, so I was listening to Crossfade (every day... every album... ALL THE TIME) and there was this awesome song - I had this feeling, like Peter used to sing it all the time in his head while in a catatonic state. At that time I found amazing (new for me) bands and remembered a lot of old favourites. So a playlist happened. It's focusing on Peter Hale and the lyrics follows the original plot up until the end of S4 but of course there're love songs in there and Steter is kinda my head&heartcanon, so... :D
Hope you like it! xoxo





	

 

Covers:

 

Porcupine Tree - Blackest Eyes 4:23 | Crossfade - Falling Away 4:04 | Breaking Benjamin - Lights Out 3:33 | Within Temptation - Murder 4:16 | Placebo - Infra-Red 3:15 | Katatonia - Takeover 7:06 | Haken - Initiate 4:16 | Foo Fighters - The Pretender 4:27 | ZeropozitivE - So High 3:46 | Imagine Dragons - Demons 2:56 | Porcupine Tree - Prodigal 5:32 | Within Temptation - Where Is the Edge 3:59 | Leprous - The Valley 8:59 | Nickelback - Savin' Me 3:39 | Yonderboi - All We Go to Hell 4:07

 

You can listen the whole stuff and read the lyrics here:

<http://laraflame.livejournal.com/19664.html>

 

 

 


End file.
